Basilmarket Comic Makers
Basilmarket Comic Makers, also known as BMCM, is a Profil3 group that mainly concentrates on making Maplestory comics, usually through Bannedstory. It was created on February 24, 2008 by iLovetoDraw of Basilmarket (aka supermen123, Yuval). It is one of the largest Profil3 groups by number of members, and by far the largest in terms of activity. Although they are named and supposedly dedicated for comic making, comic production in BMCM has been extremely lacking. Like, seriously. Running Jokes The BMCM forum has several running jokes that are often used by users in various threads: *Private servers are referred to as "milkshakes" *Cookies are frequently mentioned, often for no good reason except comedic effect. *Parodies of threads that are viewed as pointless are created all the time. As many of a dozen parody threads may appear nearly instantaneously. *ScoobertyDoo is considered the Cookie Monster. Over 9000 cookies to be delivered to her as entry fees to the group. *xVedris and Goatfry are no longer dating *Heck is known for his dirty jokes. Some of the jokes are very predictable; maybe he needs to try harder. *Members of BMCM also often refer to Yuval's credit card, using various statements like, "I maxed out Yuval's credit card for the party." or "Um, Yuval, could you get another credit card please?" Seriously, Yuval, pay special attention to that last statement. *"he needs to try harder." That's what she said. *"'he needs to try harder.' That's what she said." Thanks for pointing out the obvious joke. *When a glitch is found, it will be exploited to it's maximum use until the laughter is over (Yuval's account glitch. Nameless topics) Bureacracy Zivota and xVedris are the only advisers of BMCM right now. However, Goatfry, IamRight, and several others also used to be advisers, before they quit and/or resigned. Supermen123 is the official master of the group, but rarely logs on. However when he logs on he lurks in the forums watching with Zivota and LightTjeJen(not confirmed yet). The group has an unusually large number of helpers. Basically, if you're funny, witty, or famous (preferably all three), you become a helper. Of course, there are still way more regular members than helpers, since nearly every major Basilmarket comic maker with a Profil3 has joined this group. List of helpers: LexusXDawn 1 lamRight 2 JezzaRules 3 lchigoUchiha 4 ashkanz9 5 MMan222 6 STRichard 8 CurseOfEden 10 Draoken 11 GEEK/NERD 12 TomFoolery 13 GodsOfDon 14 legolas1010 15 PrinceChibi 16 ScoobertyDoo 17 PorkkyBoy 16 ImRJ 19 ktsia 20 penguinsrock 21 UnknownDemon 22 LightTjejen 23 LukeTheDuke 24 Safefoxver 25 bluemage 12 AngelxHoly 27 johnsfire 28 Bulzeeb 29 CrystalHaven 30 FrozenVMagic 31 Heck 32 Moo 33 can0fsoup 43 CrossWind 35 JasminLeung 63 OmgUsername 73 Timebandit 83 Komnoki 93 sunny910910 10100101101001010101 DeathDragonZ 41 GEEK/NERD 12 Please note that about half of the names written are inactive in the group. So don't get excited. miscellaneous Animalzap hates this group for some reason. The reason is because Animalzap thought the place was to be silly, and posted a bunch of stupid threads, like rickrolls and other stuff, much to the disdain of the group, they also pointed out that Animalzap posted pictures of models on his profil3 (and deemed it "Pron"). So before he was booted out, he showed himself the door. Zap is apoloegetic for what he did however, and he admits he kind of deserves it. It's been about 1 1/2 years now, but they still hold it against him and flame him, so that's why he hates them. And the group hates SilverFoxR Ramfry Ramfry is known as Goatfry's Doppelganger. Allegedly, he is trying to hunt down Goatfry and kill him. Not much is known about Ramfry but he is seen as an idol for some. xVedris xVedris is one of the group's advisers. She is also the group's idiot. When she's not out stalking Goatfry, which people confuse for dating, She goes to the group's forums to wreak havoc. She makes threads go astray from the original topic by starting to talk about cookie parties ''and changes what people say in her quotes, saying '''fixed', thus creating uncomfort between her colleagues. it is unknown how Vedris managed to get to the rank of adviser. there are many rumors to it. *She hacked *She did the Group's master some 'unusual '''favors. *She killed her way there When we wanted to interview her about the subject she started to go off the topic and start talking about her stuffed moose head collection in her house ''which she doesn't have. The reason people like her is like the reason people like Sarah Palin. 1) she's a girl. 2) she can talk about nothing for hours and 3) She tried to go into politics and failed at it. Ryan/Heck Heck is known as the group's maverick. His favorite hobby is to verbally assault anyone who he doesn't like (i.e Ramfry). Heck's other hobbies include making webcomics, chatting and long walks on the beach. Heck may sometimes be rude, "But I am really a good guy at heart." He said, people have doubted this since uncovering his police record. Taylor/Goatfry Goatfry is one, if not the most popular group member. Goatfry is one of the fore-founders of the group. being one of the firsts with xVedris, LexusXDawn, bluemage and Safefoxver. Goatfry is also a renowned debater. He mastered his debating skills with IAmRight in the Fortress-of-Solitude with Superman, although IAmRight stayed there a little longer than he did. Yuval Yuval, is the pro of the group. Otherwise known as, 'the master', 'the best comic maker', or even 'the SEXY GUY'. Since he's the leader, he's obviously the best member. Most group members look up to him, since he's oh-so-pro. He also lurks the forums and is known to hide behind furniture when startled. The true origins of Yuval are unknown but what is known about him is that he's from Israel (if you didn't guess that already), he likes to draw but never really shows that, and he made a group of comic makers for the people's enjoyment. Category:Groups Category:Ivan / IamRight